1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographing equipment, a photographing assisting method, a display apparatus and a display method which are suitable for use in an apparatus provided with a touch panel. The present invention can be applied to a personal digital assistant having a photographing and a display functions and an industrial and a medical observation apparatuses as well as a consumer camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable equipment (photographing equipment) such as a digital camera, which is provided with a photographing function has been widely spread. Such types of photographing equipment include equipment having a display unit and a function for displaying a photographed image. Further, there is also equipment which displays a menu screen on a display unit to facilitate operation of the photographing equipment. Still further, there is also equipment which can be operated through touch operation performed on a touch panel which is arranged at a display panel to improve operability.
Such types of photographing equipment include equipment which has an auto mode for automatically setting various photographing parameters to optimal values. For example, various auto modes such as an auto focus function for automatically adjusting focus and a color temperature automatically adjusting function for setting a color temperature to an optimal value are employed.
Further, in order to enable a wide variety of video expression, in addition to the auto mode, a manual mode for manually setting various photographing parameters is also employed. However, because a general user is not always familiar with settings of all photographing parameters using the auto mode and the manual mode, photographing which is intended by the user is not always performed.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-252074 discloses photographing equipment in which a mode is automatically selected.